ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragoon Wyvern
What do you think about a Name-explaination for the Dragoonwyvern, or the Automatons, because there are several German and Japanese names, whose meaning could be very interessting.--Haitani 13:18, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately, this is probably less than trivial to assemble. I can give a little bit of insight on a few of the names: * Soryu (souryuu, 蒼龍) -- This is the name of a Japanese WWII aircraft carrier and translates as "blue dragon" or "azure dragon". This is also apparently an alternate term for Seiryuu, the god said to rule over the eastern heavens in Chinese mythology. * Donryu (donryuu, 呑龍) -- This is an aircraft and is said to translate as "storm dragon" but I couldn't verify that meaning with the dictionary I use; closest thing I could come up with translated more like "consuming dragon". * Unryu (unryuu, 雲龍) -- Cloud dragon. * Toryu (toryuu, 屠龍) -- Another aircraft. Translates as "dragon slayer". The first kanji literally means slaughter, so in this case it could probably be read as a slaying dragon? * Mikan -- Mandarin (蜜柑). Alternatively can mean incomplete, unfinished (未完), or unpublished (未刊). * Pfiel -- Arrow * Eisenzahn -- Iron Tooth (Steel Fang) * Oboro (朧) -- vague, dim, or misty * Himmelskralle -- Sky Claw * Nuage -- Cloud * Foudre -- Lightning * Waffenzahn -- Doesn't seem to be a proper German word, but looks to translate to "weapon tooth" * Wirbelwind -- Whirlwind * Blutkralle -- Blood Claw * Bogen -- Elbow * Kagero (kagerou, 蜻蛉) -- Mayfly, dragonfly, or damselfly * Wuffi -- Apparently a common dog name in German. (Sources: Google and Jim Breen's WWWJDIC) ** thanks for your work on translations. :3 should be on the article. but Wuffi is more a belittling title for dogs in general, like puppy dog ie. User:juni66 Lunaryn 18:21, 12 August 2007 (CDT) When I was asking about this I thought more about something like a classical "Historical Background" thing but with a kind of "Name Explainations" topic on the site and not in the discussion-part. I also would like to translate them. By the way: "Himmelskralle" could also mean "Heaven Claw" and "Bogen" means "Bow" .... and "Wuffi" ... well it could be a dog name in German but not a common one, because it sounds really ludicrous. ;) --Haitani 17:03, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Missing Name The name "Vhyun" is missing from one of the lists. I'd add it myself, but I'm not sure which of the 4 lists it's on. (I believe it's on one of the Norg lists, though.) -- 20:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) This isn't missing, just mispelled. It's near the beginning of the last list. --Lunaryn 22:47, 12 August 2007 (CDT) More Meanings Heres some more names for ya *Nanaja-a goddess worshipped by the Akkadians and Sumerians,she was a deity of war and sex *Delphyne-Female dragon Appointed by Gaea to guard the oracle Delphi in greek mythology *Khocha-means "stab" in an Austro-Asiatic language *Lumineux-means "Bright" in French *Courageux-means "Courageous" in French *Orage-means "Thunderstorm" in French *Soleil-mean "Sun" in French *Venteuse-means "gust of wind" or "breeze" in French *Orageuse-Feminine version of orageux in French means "Stormy" *Astre-means "Star" in French *Lunaire-means "Lunar" in French *Solaire-means "Solar" in French *Tonnerre-means "Thunder" in French *Knirps-means "little chap(man/fellow" in German *Bogen-means "Bog" in Dutch *Celeste-means "sky blue/light blue" in Italian *Amedeo-Italian name derived from the latin Amedeus meaing "lover of God" or "loves God" *Bodo-is a language spoken by people inhabiting north-eastern India *Tataba- A capital of Peleng *Gigima-is a river in Indonesia most I could find data on, that werent already here (Source Wikipedia and google) Sanjuro asura 11:38, 28 April 2008 (UTC) A Mature Wyvern? * Could the fact that Achtelle is able to summon Bravo, a full-on Wyvern type mob to help her in combat sort of hint at the fact that Dragoon Wyverns are, in fact, juvenile versions of the monster? (And not an entirely separate species) Note that your wyvern was just hatched during the DRG flag quest, and is considered an infant by NPCs during that quest. 05:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) So they lose their arms when they grow up? --Taruzard 23:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Achtelle comes from an island to the west, where the Dragoon Tradition is alive and well (at least back in the Crystal Era) and it is highly probable that the wyverns they gain as companions there are a different species. --Blurryhunter 02:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Another thing you might consider is that Dragoons can tame and bond with any type of dragon. The wyrm Vrtra is said to still guard the tomb of her master King Ranperre. However, I would assume this to be considerably more challenging then taming your typical DRG's little blue buddy. Although, may a dragon's life cycle goes: Small Wyvern -> Large Wyvern -> Wyrm. Who knows? Keneth 05:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Level Capped Area HP Glitch Had a little issue today. I went into Promyvion - Mea for the Tactics Pearl and summoned my Wyvern there. When I hit Ro'Maeve, I noticed he was getting hit for 300 some damage, and that was almost depleting his life completely. Spirit Links for around 350 were in turn restoring it. Dismissing and resummoning it seemed to restore his HP to normal. My best guess is that it retained the level 30 cap from Promyvion - I don't know if it's limited to Promys or just capped areas in general. Probably won't matter after the update removes the cap for that area, but I hadn't seen this mentioned elsewhere. --Cinnaris 14:48, 10 June 2010 (UTC) History *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: **Call Wyvern recast timer changed to 20 minutes. **Dragoon's two-hour ability changed to Spirit Surge. When used, the Wyvern is absorbed, and its HP and TP are added to the Dragoon's. **Dragoon's Wyvern received Subtle Blow job trait. *Mar. 10, 2008 Version Update: **A wyvern’s attributes will now increase in correspondence to the amount of experience gained from the moment the wyvern is summoned. ***This increase will not be affected by experience gained from Campaign, Besieged, or items. ***A wyvern’s attributes will be reset to their original values when the wyvern is KO’d, dismissed, or changes areas. *Dec. 9, 2008 Version Update: **When the experience points gained by a dragoon result in their wyvern receiving a status boost, the wyvern's HP will now be fully restored. **The potency of the dragoon's wyvern ability Healing Breath will now be adjusted accordingly when level restriction has taken effect. *'Note': Dragoon Mobs 2hr will still use Call Wyvern.